Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method and associated apparatus for making a brewed beverage, such as tea, and for chilling the brewed beverage.
Description of the Related Art
Tea and other steeped beverages are customarily prepared by placing tea leaves in a pot, over which near-boiling water is poured. Typically, it is known to provide screens or strainers, known as infusers, to confine the tea leaves during the brewing cycle.
In general, when making iced tea, the tea generally must be cooled to at least room temperature before adding ice to ensure that the ice does not melt to the extent that the tea is uncontrollably diluted. The preparation of iced tea thus may be a labor and time intensive process.